1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk-storing disk device wherein multiple disks are stored within a casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-21627 (hereafter referred to as “known document”) discloses a disk player device mounted in a dashboard of an automobile. Multiple information storing disks are stored within the disk player device, and are selected and played.
The disk player device uses rollers to transports disks toward a tray within the device. Multiple arms which are pressed in one direction by springs are provided within the device. When the disk is transported toward the tray, the perimeter of the disk engages the arms, and the arms turn against the pressing force of their springs. When the disk moves to a predetermined position over the tray, the multiple arms are all at positions which are removed from the perimeter of the disk by a gap.
Playing means having a pickup and a turntable are provided within the casing. Motive force of a motor is transmitted to a cam gear via a gear train, and the playing means are moved to a playing position by the rotational force of the cam gear. Synchronously with the movement of the playing means, restriction of a main chassis supporting the playing means is disengaged, and the main chassis and the playing means are supported in a vibration-proof manner within the device by an elastic supporting member such as antivibration rubber.
The disk player device described in the above known document is arranged such that the position of the disk stored on the tray, and the position of the disk played by the playing means, are the same.
Additionally, with the disk player device described in the above known document, the actions for disengaging the arms from the perimeter of the disk, moving the playing means to the playing position, and placing the main chassis in a vibration-proof state within the device by means of the elastic supporting member occur in individual actions. Accordingly, a significant amount of time is required from the time the disk is transported in to the tray to the time the disk is actually played. Further, individual motive forces are required for each action of disengaging the arms from the perimeter of the disk, moving the playing means to the playing position, and placing the main chassis in an vibration-proof state. Therefore, individual motive force generating means are necessary, increasing the difficulty in reducing the size of the disk player device. Accordingly, an improved disk-storing device is desirable.